


Draecember 2017 Day Twelve: Reuniting with Family

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Mac'aree, Reflection, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: As Jen returns to her homeworld, she takes a small pilgrimage to go and see what is left of her old home after the destruction of Argus.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twelve: Reuniting with Family

The conflicts on Argus thus far had been quite brutal. Lead by the Army of Light and the elite forces that showed up on the Vindicaar from Azeroth, the forces of the Legion were seemingly pushed all the way back to Antorus and preparations for the final assault on the Burning Legion’s last remaining hub of power seemed to be nigh. As the higher-ups conferred on the best plans of attack, Jen was on her own mission. Ever since she had gone back to Argus she was filled emotion, but not the same kind most other Eredar and Draenei felt. While they were devastated to see their former home destroyed, yet hopeful to at least set hoof on the surface, Jen had already known. She was there, actively participating in the slaughter of the “betrayers” of their race, watching as they fled and the Burning Legion came in. They set up their own city, took the soul of their world, and twisted its power into a life force dedicated to keeping their army and damned crusade marching across the stars. For her to come back and confirm what she already knew, all she could be was remorseful and embarrassed. How could she even look anyone in the eyes and seriously tell them she was going to make this right? Words would not make right what she did to her own people, not even actions, but she would have to try.

The air fizzled around her as her body materialized on the surface, thanks to the portal technology developed by Romuul. She scraped her hooves against the ground as she looked around. All was quiet in the floating chunk of what was left of the city she once grew up near, this shining beacon of civilization, barely holding on for dear life. Various Army of Light members guarded this place as she walked by them, the stoic figures barely paying her any mind as she curled her wings up to leave through a small gap in the structure. She closed her eyes, letting her instincts carry her in the direction she knew she was headed. She imagined the wind whipping on her face, the warm sunlight that she felt running through the warm foothills. However upon opening her eyes, she was met with the reality again, the fel scarred, broken city. Being this high up in the atmosphere, there was virtually no wind, not the same sunlight. This was Mac’aree, but not one she knew or could identify with. She got herself on the main path heading out east of the city. She swore she could feel the ghosts of her past, the very moment she was coaxed into staying in the city, to work for the group under Velen. If it hadn’t been for that day she would have been dead, but she wouldn’t have joined the Legion. Which one was preferable?

She passed by the city gates, something she never did in her past, but didn't get very far. Only about a kilometer out and she was staring at the broken, floating islands, facing the long fall to the surface below. It was here she sat, hooves dangling over the precipice that she gazed out into the abyss. Closing her eyes she remembered the sprawling foothills heading back to the farm. If she had left that day, her parents would have probably been overjoyed to see her. Dismayed at her failure in making it in the city like her sister did, Jen would have felt awful, but her parents loved her. She would make it work on the farm with her father, learning to take over after all those years before the Legion would seemingly show up, taking her and her families lives away. Opening up she stared out, wiping away a tear as she thought to herself. What would my parents think of this? My sister? Grand betrayer not only once, but twice in her long life. Betraying her own people, butchering and slaughtering them for all those years, only to betray them again and try to gain back their trust? It was days like this she longed for the warm hugs of her mother, the gentle pats and kisses and assurances of everything feeling alright. To be able to go to her father, asking for guidance and advice, having so much wisdom hidden under those glowing eyes of his. He always had a knack for making her feel better and giving her life guidance, even if he didn't quite have or know the answer. Would her family be proud of her? She couldn't possibly know. She carefully stood up and walked over to the side, a small patch of earth sitting there. Reaching into her bag she produced a small bouquet of flowers. Carefully, she scraped up the earth and placed them inside, patting it back into place as she knelt down and muttered an Eredun prayer her mother always enjoyed. Taking one look back out into the floating mess of where her home used to be she smiled. She knew her family loved her unconditionally. Whether or not they would have been pleased with her, she would have hoped the still had some amount of love to give back. Even the Prophet himself, whom she viewed now as her father figure, showed her that love and support. As the only living member of her family left, she had to carry the name forward. What she did now and forevermore would prove to be her legacy, and she wasn’t letting her own actions dictate their legacy. She swung her pack back on her shoulder and hurried back. The end of the Legion was coming soon, and she had to make preparations.


End file.
